A Distance Apart
by DreamMakersMagic
Summary: Two girls, 15 and 14, meet in Narnia under Miraz's 'reign'. They've never met before, yet they believe they had. As they help the Kings and Queens of the old, they learn their true identies and stuff about themselves they never knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kathy's POV  
**

There I was surrounded by shadows, fearing for my life. Each shadow held in it's hand, a weapon. A stick of some sort! What would become of me now? What would happen when they found me DEAD?!

Ok. So, maybe I wouldn't die. After all the shadows were trees and the weapons were branches. But I still am fearing for my life. Because if I don't get home in the next five minutes, I'm gonna' be late for dinner and I really will die.

I know these woods like the back of my hands, so I should get back no problem. But today I felt a little jumpy. Like someone was watching me... I'd been feeling this already on my way to school. Strange, isn't it? I might be paranoid. But that would be pretty weird. Normally, I'm not so jumpy. But anyways...

I'm being rude, aren't I? Mom says I'm supposed to introduce myself properly. So here I go... My name is Katherine Andrea Diana Synthia Cecilia Minter Selah Robbinson. My Mom seems to like long names. She's quite the character. And no I'm not a princess... Yet.

I'm 14 years old and my Mom says I'm the one with 'Quite the character' After all I prefer the woods more than my house. It's just me, Mom and James, the annoying Stepdad. Mom said Dad died right before I was born. In a small war. I did some research and really there was no war.

Mom laughed lightly (too lightly) and remarked. "Oh, Honey! It's so small it was never recorded."

I just rolled my eyes. Anyways, So here I was running through the woods, when suddenly someone jumped out at me. I screamed. Well more like a muffled shriek since the persons hand was on my mouth. The person turned me around and standing there was my best friend, Alison. Or just Ally to me.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" I screamed at her. Well maybe I shouldn't have screamed. After all how was she to know I'd been having a jumpy day.

She smiled, and with that mischievous twinkle in her eyes, she began to laugh. She managed to choke out between the laughter. "I'm invited to your house for supper, remember? Dinner's ready in five minutes and you know how your Mom get's when your late."

Ally's so much like me. She knows the woods like her own house. We both love to sit in trees, swim in the forest pond and so much other stuff. Like our Mom's have always said "Their two peas in a pod." And we don't even like peas!

So we ran through the forest, hoping, praying, that we wouldn't be late. Or it would be the dungeons for me!

**End chapter... **

So what did you think? To lame? Boring? To dramatic. Not dramatic enough? Childish? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. I know what your thinking!! Wow! A slacker added two chapters to different stories in ONE day!!! Hahahaa!! Well I didn't write this one! This all goes to the credit of my BFFIFFAE!!!! LIVINLIFE20!!!!! I hope you enjoy it and read and review!!! XD**

**Chapter 2**

It's another cold, grey, rainy day in the neighborhood and I'm stuck in the middle of the road waiting to the traffic to let up. I am going to have to have tons of homework this weekend thanks to my professor Mr. Frank and his strict, insensitive ways. What am I going to do when I have other duties to do besides writing and writing and reading?

Sometimes I wish there was a world where no homework existed and I would be free from the heartaches and troubles of this world. Who am I kidding, that's never going to happen. Anyways I have to rush home before Mum gets angry and yells at me for not getting home in time to wash the dishes. The old chime on the grandfather clock rings and as I look up I see the large hand on the 1 while the smaller hand is near the 12. Thank God school is out so I can at least relax my mind a bit for the day.

Oh no, Where are my manners? My name is Sarah Lee Elizabeth Isabella Loretta Maria Autumn Evans and I am 15 years old. I have no idea as to why my name is so long but my mother who I haven't seen since I was 2 told me then that it's a way to honor our family history. My first name comes my from my deceased grandmother I guess who wanted her name to be passed on somehow through her ancestry. As for the rest of my names, well I guess they belong to some more deceased relatives. Don't get me wrong I am more than happy with my name but actually saying it loud for people to hear is the hard part. By the way I'd rather people stick to the name Sarah Lee or just Sarah because it's easier and shorter to say.

I love my step-mother who is very stern but caring for me though she seems sterner at times. I have no siblings according to what my father tells me and I wonder how I even exist without one. Once I heard that my mother died in a war being a nurse, but then again maybe it's my desire of having a sibling that makes me feel so sad inside.

The rain grows heavier as my feet gallop to the doorbell and I ring it shaking from the cold wind. I hear the light sound of footsteps heading toward the door as it slowly opens and I see a familiar face.

"Oh my- you look like a wet dog rolling around the puddle for too long. Come inside quickly and change your clothes!" My step-mother ordered as I obeyed and hurriedly ran inside, threw off my soaked shoes, and went upstairs to my room. I felt so filthy in these clothes that I didn't even want to touch my own outfit. I wish it would magically find itself in the washer to get clean…but life wasn't so easy.

What to wear, what to wear? I looked through my drawers and closet to find something less wet and more comfortable to wear. Oh goody I found it!

~Minutes Later~

"Sarah Lee Elizabeth Isabella Loretta Maria Autumn! Are you almost finished changing up there because I need some help down here in the kitchen!" My step-mother yelled from downstairs. At the sound of my name I quickly ran out of my room and down the steps to see my mother wearing oven mitts and a flowery apron.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm changed now." I replied nodding my head respectfully.

"Good now get to those dishes as soon as possible, then sweep the dining room afterwards for dinner tonight," She ordered as I obeyed and went straight to work

I scrubbed those dishes like it was my last day to live and didn't dare to leave a speck on it or else my step-mother's voice would ring in my head forever. The water was nice and it made me feel at peace with myself.

"So tell me how was school today. Did you get any homework to do?" My step-mother asked while preparing the food in the oven.

"Well, yes I did and school was the same as usual today. There were more girls teasing me about my old shoes and how my hair looks like wet straw," I replied with my eyes still on the dishes. My step-mothers face changed from mellow smile to a frown.

"They said what? Oh no Sarah, they would never say anything like that to you. And those shoes are not old because I bought them not even four years ago," My step-mother said

"Exactly the point Laura, no girls at my school wear the same shoes everyday. They have new shoes that there mums and dads give them every month especially at Christmas time and they all brag and tease about how much new clothes and shoes they have," I replied

"But I give you new shoes and clothes, you just don't wear them," My step-mother said with her hands at her waist.

"Well I'm kind of outgrowing them and I'm not exactly skinny anymore," I replied with a chuckle.

"Oh I see. You don't want to be seen wearing the clothes I bought for you because either you don't like them or refuse to wear them because the girls at school will pick on you," My step-mother said truthfully. I couldn't have said it any better.

"No Laura, its not that I don't like them. Its just well I'm 15 years old… practically going on 16 and I want to dress more girl like…," I replied

"More girl like? So aren't you a girl. You wear a shirt and blouse, your hair is in a bun and you want to be more girly!" She snapped

"I just want to have what other girls have, a mothers who takes her out for ice cream, buys her nice food, talks to her about the wrong and right things, and cares for me like other mothers do," I replied sadly

"I treat you no differently from how mothers are supposed to act. I am your mother who feeds and clothes you and this is the thanks I get? Why cant you have your mother back is all you care about?" She asked

"Yes!" I replied with water about to flood my eyes when I finished the dishes and ran upstairs.

"Sarah…Sarah Lee!" My step-mother yelled as I ran into my room and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I'm back and I thought I'd update again! I am SOOOO sorry for not doing this sooner. School, family, friends, and music got to me. So here is chapter 3, written by Naomi Friesen. :)**

**Chapter 3 - Kathy's POV  
**Another day. Great. Guess I'll get up and do something productive, like Grandpa always tells me.

"Katherine! You'll be late for school!"

Yep. Definitely time to get up. I just know today will be the most boring day on earth. No wait. That was yesterday. Alright, then, second most boring day. But there's no use in just laying in bed and making it worse. I drag myself out of bed and when my bare feet hit the floor, I'm suddenly wide awake. _I hate winter!_ I think to myself. _Worst time of the year. School, freezing cold all the time, always having to bundle up to go out. This sucks!_

"Katherine! I'm not going to call you again! Get down here!"

Watch her call me again.

"Katherine! Don't make me come up there and get you down!"

Told you. I walk towards the closet and pull out my uniform, quickly change and rush down the stairs.

"About time! I called you half an hour ago." My Mom says, as she walks into the kitchen. "The school won't wait just for you to arrive, Katherine Andrea. Hurry up." She rushes towards me. "I've got to rush to work, so you'll be walking to school again today. Bundle up tight, it's raining. And take the umbrella." And with a kiss on the forehead she's gone and I'm left to finish my breakfast in peace.

That's pretty much what my mornings are like. There was no change in this one than in any other morning. But you may have already guessed that. It's what happened on the way home from school that changed my life. In a big way.

**That afternoon  
**_Splash!  
Stupid popular kids. How can they be popular if their so mean!"_ is my only thought on my whole walk home. Well, not the whole walk. Because suddenly, my feet turn towards my shortcut in the woods. How I wish I could live in these woods. Alone. No one with me. Well, maybe Ally and my Mom. James can stay where he is. He's nice enough, but not my favorite person.

I hear a _woosh_! And suddenly get the feeling that I'm not alone anymore. I look up from where I'm walking, and I realize that I don't know where I am. How can that be? I know these woods like the back of my hand. I hear crashing sounds and my heart pounds with fear. Something's not right. Something's very wrong!

I hear whispering and turn around. No one's there. It's all around me. It's the trees! No, it can't be! I'm going insane. I shake my head. The trees are still whispering to me. Their saying my name, over and over. This isn't normal. It's a nightmare, I'm hallucinating! And suddenly I hear voices. Real voices. I look around for a place to hide and duck behind a tree.

"There's no hiding place." The tree whispers. And that's when I realize, it's not just a tree. It's a creature looking right at me. I scream.

"Peter! Did you hear that?" Someone calls out.

I back onto the path away from the creature, not thinking clearly, utterly freaked out by what I have just seen. I don't hear the hoof beats, but when I turn around there's a horse rearing up in front of me. I scream. Again. And suddenly, it's too much for me. I faint.

**Later  
**"I don't care how she got here, she needs to leave."

"But Susan! She's obviously here for a reason."

"Lucy, whatever the reason is, I don't care! We've already got enough on our hands. We can't take care of a lunatic who runs in front of horses!"

That's what I wake up to. That, and an enormous bedroom. Of course the first genius words I force out are: "I'm not a horse who runs lunatic!"

They look at me in shock. "Um... Well, of course not." The older girl forces out with a chuckle and uneasy smile. "We didn't say you were one." She came and sat on the bed, and I backed up. "I'm Queen Susan the-"

"Oh, to the pot with that! She's Susan, and I'm Lucy! It's a pleasure to have you stay with us. Are you hungry? I'm terribly sorry about this afternoon. The dryads are exceedingly sorry."

_What kind of 12 year old says exceedingly? _"Uh. Yeah. Okay." I choke out as I cough nervously. "I'm Katherine. But most people call me Kathy. And... What are dryads?"

The two girls, Susan and Lucy, looked at each other. "We'll explain later. Are you hungry? I'm afraid we can't have you stay long. We've invited some Telmarines to stay with us, and they don't get along well with un-Narnians."

"Un-Narnians? What on earth are you talking about." I look at them in confusion.

"Well, why don't we explain this over some cakes and tea."

**I know it's short and I'm sorry! But I shall TRY to update soon!**


End file.
